Petticoats & Pistols
by Dontjudgethefatkid
Summary: Extra! Extra! Read All About It; Gallagher Girls Wanted for Attacks on Queens Guards!...Blackthorne Boys Strike Again!...Queen Orders The Royal Guards To "Control" the Hooligans!...Guards Found Tied and Gagged!...Neighbouring Kingdoms Refuse Alliance!...Kingdom Falling into the Ashes!..


**AN: Well...I guess I'm back again... :D Seeing all your reviews on No Matter What made me so happy you couldn't even imagine... So here we are again.**

 **Petticoats and Pistols is set in a steampunk like era (** **19th century) , there will be swearing. I can not guarantee that updates will be on a regular basis as this is an important and busy year for me (so please don't hate me!) but there shall be updates! **

**The prologue is the back-story and has key infromation that will be important later on.**

 **I'm really excited to hear your opinions on this story as it develops and I truly hope you enjoy it.**

 **~ Love don'tjudgethefatkid**

 **xXx**

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a kind hearted king and his enchanting queen.

One summer the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful bundle of joy.

Princess Gillian Gallagher was born.

Two years later the king went out hunting one summer, when he stumbled upon a young boy caked in mud and dirt.

He asked the child how old he was, the boy blinked and replied by holding up three fingers. King Gallagher then asked the boy where his parents were. The boy shrugged not looking bothered by the lack of his parent's presence.

One of the king's men, his most honoured and respected guard, called for the king to come.

There lay the limp bodies of the boy's parents, the resemblance in their features left nothing to debate , that this boy was now alone and an orphan.

The king took pity on the young boy so he took the boy in as his own.

Ioseph Cavan was now Prince Ioseph Gallagher.

As the years progressed both Ioseph and Gillian matured and grew. Their true natures started to show.

Gillian grew into a headstrong young woman, who demanded equality for all; especially women. As a girl Gillian refused to learn how to be a proper lady. As much as she despised skirts and dresses, Gillian learnt different ways to hide things in them. She would watch in awe at her father's guards, as they would sword fight. Her favourite to watch was Allister (her father's most honour guard), she would watch him turn from the fun-loving man to dangerous warrior in a matter of seconds during battle. She would beg him to teach her how to fight. He refused. Worried that he would disrespect the king. But gave in after four years of intensive puppy dog stares.

Ioseph however grew cold and closed off. He forgot all memories that linked him to his biological parents. As a boy he would enjoy the spring evenings, he would watch the butterflies dance in the sky. He collected them...and pulled the wings off them. He caused trouble around the castle and would blame it on his sister. He found entertainment in others pain and was often amazed by the amount of blood that was in one humans body. Ioseph was, to the people of Carter, the king's son. By blood.

As only the king, queen and Allister knew the truth.

Everyone believed the king kept the child a secret due to the danger in the neighbouring kingdom's war threat.

Queen Gallagher died on the thirty-ninth winter of her life.

The king was heartbroken on locked himself in his study and or his chamber.

Servants rumoured that all he would do was stare at a portrait of the late queen while nursing a strong ale and write.

The king fell ill later that year. Some said it was due to the loss of the other half of his heart.

The king lay in his bed waiting for death. He didn't fear it as he knew it was his time to leave this earth. He was ready. Ready to end the pain that tortured his earthly body that was caused by his sickness. He was ready to hand over his power and reign of Carter.

On his death bed he gifted his daughter with a book. A book that held powerful and vital secrets. He gave Ioseph the key.

The Great King Gallagher died peacefully in his sleep two days later in his sleep with one last dying request; that Princess Gillian was to take the throne.

The king knew his daughter would rule his legacy with righteousness.

A week before Gillian's coronation Ioseph appeared in front of the people of Carter stating that his sister was reported dead. He told them that she felt the pressure of the kingdom and the loss of her parents was too much and so she decided to end her life.

Later that month a closed casket funeral was held and Ioseph was crowned King

He was blood thirsty and ruthless in his journey to power. He feared overpowerment and assassination so much so it caused him to create a secret army, one which pledge ultimate loyalty to Ioseph. Their orders were simple; protect their king, stay in control of the people, and most importantly destroy Gillian. They did this no matter the cost or amount of blood spilled. They were called **The Circle of Cavan** or The COC for short.

For years they terrorised civilians. They found fear was the easiest way to control people.

Ioseph ruled for years until his death. His son took his place. And after he died his son took over it continued in a never ending circle.

Queen Catherine now rules over Carter with an iron fist and cold heart. She publicly executed her own husband as she deemed him guilty of treason. She had a son but he was stillborn and never had another child. But Catherine knew secrets that would change everything.

For years she lived in solitude.

Hidden.

She was alive and well.

Princess Gillian Gallagher was alive.

Her brother had tried to kill her after she witnessed him suffocating her father with his pillow. She could still her brothers manic laugh as he cut off his father's airway while he was weak on his death bed.

She was smart enough to know is was time to flee. Only a fool would stay for a battle where losing was inevitable.

She only had the book her father gave her and the key she stole from her brother.

She travelled seeking refuge. Fearing she would be recognised she cut her hair with her old dagger and always wore a hooded cloak. Watching her brother destroy everything was painful.

On her journeys she met women like her (those who wanted equality and the end of the circle) they formed life-long friendships. They all feared the distruction that her brother was causing and decided to stop it, so her and her female companions trained and prepared. The named themselves **The Gallagher Girls**. Gillian was the leader and role model for future Gallagher Girls.

 _To Learn Her Skills, Honour Her Sword, Keep Her Secrets._

They planned against the circle and fought for freedom.

On one of her travels Gillian fell in love with the local farmer. It was love at first sight. He understood her need for equality and the need to defeat the circle. She decided to settle down and put her second in command in charge. She started a family and continued her life as her kingdom fell around her.

The book and key that Gillian once possessed were thought to be lost and forgotten.

...

But that's only **thought** to be…

* * *

A Glimpse Into The Future...(of chapter 1)  


He turned his head to view the barrel of Bex's pistol. His eyes stayed train on the barrel of the gun. "Glad to see you're awake" his eyes darted to me. My mouth twitched at the sight of his fear. As sick as it sounds I always got a kick out of their fear.

Bad guys deserve to feel fear.

"Step out of the carriage and then we can talk...we don't want to do anything... _dramatic_...now do we?" Bex sinisterly whispers into his ear.

The man shakes his head exiting the carriage slowly visible trembling. I looked in the carriage and something caught my eye.

"Dutchess?" I sing, she turned her body slightly to look at me.

"Oh yes chameleon?"

"I believe I see a trunk inside of this gentleman's coach" I chuckled to myself.

"Oh did you now...how about I check it out while you _babysit_?"

"I don't see a problem with that"

* * *

Until Next Time...

xXx


End file.
